epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GIR 5 life/GIR'S Rap Battles of Infrequency: Tony and Paige vs The Fazbear Band
Hello everybody! Welcome to the premier of my brand new series! It has no particular theme so let the suggestions run wild! I just won't do any troll battles so try to make the connections decent. Make sure to be CrEaTiVe! Jokes aside, lets get right to it! Today we have Tony the talking clock and Paige the sketchbook from the YouTube series Don't Hug me I'm Scared facing off against the original cast from Five Nights at Freddy's to see who's the better child friendly horror star! I know you can't bear the wait, so it's time for my first battle! Thanks A major thanks to my inspirations as well as the ones who supported me. A major thanks to User:WonderPikachu12 for the great I tunes cover and thanks to User:J1coupe for the equally great title cards. Thank you guys for making me look semi-professional. A shout out to TK and wonder for helping with the technical stuff and thanks to all the people who gave advice about my verses. And a special shout out to Noah and J1coupe for inspiring me to start my own series. Casting Markiplier as Freddy Fazbear Nice Peter as Foxy Epic Lloyd as Bonnie Hannah Heart as Chica This is it collective as Paige This is it collective as Tony This is it collective as ? This is it collective as ? This is it collective as ? Mr. Creepypasta as Phone Guy When they all rap at once it will be in Italics The Battle GIR'S RAP BATTLES OF INFREQUENCY! VERSUS! BEGIN! Paige and Tony What's your favorite idea? Mine is crushing robot fools with rhyme. So I'll tag team with Tony here to HELP me pass the TIME. It's time for rap time! So let's put four kids in line! Paige and I rap divine, and I'm SURE you won't be fine! Because our disses will go viral! Spreading your defeat across the nation! So now let's give some helpful tips for decimating SCP Foundations! Just an overrated Pac-clone! Except 19 times duller. Your pizzer makes me green And that's NOT a creative color! The Fazbear Band IT'S US!! The rising horrors beating these Muppets from the Tube! Going 20 mode on your candy asses! I'm gonna Mangle both these noobs! Cause I'm spitting ill quick rhymes like Sonic! You won't survive the first night. Wind you tools up like music boxes. And just like '87, our lines BITE! We can't identify your gibberish. Lines a mystery like my partners gender! Your vile style is something borrowed, school these Limey teachers back to September! I'm serving up a hearty defeat! These mateys should make a hasty retreat! Or else these animals will have a big feast Mmm, fresh meat? LET'S EAT!!! Paige and Tony Let's get creative! Packing wilder raps than your whack fan theories! We're not afraid of some road kill From some old and fishy Suck E Cheese! Your raps are brain dead! Are you blokes missing a frontal lobe or two? Our raps rock shocking and deep! Go back to spooking Scooby doo and crew! Let's Play these idiots like an Atari! This time the puppets are pulling the strings! 8- bit Easter eggs expressing emotions? Now THAT sounds really boring! Now you know all the facts! Kick- start your Steam game migraine off the tracks! Upload your rap brawl failure on our channel, Have You tubers React to that! The Fazbear Band Great Scott! The pad and clocks talk Just literally froze time! BJ'S pals just Jack our style! Stuff em in suits for their verbal crimes! We aren't Toying around. Got scares to overpower your "shock factor" Better phone in Balloon Boy! So he can laugh at these disasters! We'll crush your sub-par actors! Leave these singing puppets without a voice. Teaching kiddies on YouTube? You've made a poor career choice. We'll cockblock any Padlock! Cause your rhymes make us hurl! Your fanbase is too creative! Drawing Paige like a French girl! Paige and Tony You might need to slow down friend One look at your fan fics and we'll beat ya! Because more than half your fanbase Wants to muck around with Chica! Boy time sure flies by fast! When your dismantling animals to ruins! So now to properly school these point and click mules Let's bring in our A+ students! Harry, Manny and Robin This is it. The time is now To give these Grumps some major slapping! Dealing Critikal damage, Leaving major Marks, Bad things are going to happen. Put these robots on the Fritz Because on the Mike, we're straight electric! Your spit is Schmit, game full of grit! Bunny and chick? Sounds like a picnic. Stop these LP sissies! Less creative than their OC'S. Because we're MC wiz kids, you better flee! We'll squash these pansies like Pesky bees! The Fazbear Band Oh how mature. Sending in students? Do I see desperation? This bands about to teach this duo all about the Joy of Creation! You wankers must be sniffing paint! Like the future, your victory doesn't exist! Harry's a stoner Manny's a stupid friend! And smart ass here gets Tony pissed! So grab your kids and s-a-v-e-t-h-e-m! Oh wait, y-o-u-c-a-n-t, besides you hate them! Your felt skin can't stand against our titanium! Straight from Sesame Street, we claim our newest victims! Like Malcolm, we'll leave you burning! And then we'll eat you like the other one! Your raps are far from golden! Call us SCP'S? Our raps data expunge! You British gnats rap paper flat! Like Paige's face! So take that! You aren't ready for Freddy you Victorian brats! So you better think fast! Or you'll explode like rats! Paige and Tony Cranking verses out like your sequels! You go quantity over quality, that much is visible! Time to wrap up this brawl! It's clear we've made chaps miserable! So like, comment and subscribe if you want us to crush these toddlers a second time! Put your face in your own database! Cause you've committed lyrical crime! Speaking of time, your running out of it, so best skedaddle before your slain! After that disaster, I hope you agree never to be creative again. Who won? Who's next? You decide! GIRRAPBATTLESOF! *paint drops from celling and covers logo* in..frequency? WHO WON? Tony and Paige The Fazbear Band